


Lock and Keye

by mad_hatter_9306



Series: HP Sort-Of-AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unbeta'd, but mostly - Freeform, can i list my ocs? i did anyways, not totally canon compliant, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: Percy Weasley likes to keep his heart padlocked. Audrey Keye is inherently kind. And Amanda Keye thinks her sister needs a date.So what happens when Amanda decides to set them up?
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Audrey Keye
Series: HP Sort-Of-AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041049
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note that most, if not all, of my Harry Potter fanfics will take place in the same sort-of-alternate-universe. I say sort-of-au because, while most things are taken straight from canon (with some help from Google), I have changed or made up facts. For instance, I changed Percy’s house because I don’t think he really belongs in Gryffindor. I also made up a good number of birthdays based on canon as best I could.
> 
> Some things about this sort-of-au. First of all, there’s a lot more inter-house friendships and just general inter-house-ness. Next, I did the best I could, with the knowledge I have of the wizarding world and Google. If something’s not right, let me know. I’ll either explain that I did that on purpose, or I’ll correct the mistake.
> 
> Also, please tell me if you have any ideas for what to call this sort-of-au. I’m calling it “sort-of-au” or “Keye-Verse” at the moment, neither of which I think are very good for the collective universe. Thank you!
> 
> I have some ideas that will take place in this sort-of-au, but no guarantees. If you like this, wanna see more, etc, please tell me! (Basically just tell me if you have any thoughts at all while reading this. This is all just my roundabout way of saying “please please please leave comments please.”)
> 
> This updates every other day. I have it all typed up, but I'm still posting every other day because reasons.
> 
> Um, I think that’s all. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey starts her first year at Hogwarts. A couple years later, she is made a prefect.

Audrey Keye was inherently kind. She often went out of her way to help others, and always had a compliment ready for anyone who was having a bad day.

Even though she and her sister, Amanda, had displayed early signs of accidental magic, their Muggle father insisted that they go to a Muggle primary school. Audrey had excelled; Amanda, to say the least, had not.

When she was eleven, Audrey had gotten her Hogwarts letter. The four Keyes Flooed to London, where they found the Leaky Cauldron, and then Diagon Alley. Audrey, Amanda, and Lucas, their father, looked around in wonder as Charlotte Keye led them past all sorts of magical shops.

Audrey was yanked into a dozen different stores to get books, robes, a wand, a cauldron, a set of scales, and an owl that she named Iris. Amanda and their father followed at a more leisurely pace, stopping not for school supplies, but at sweet shops, and to ogle the Quidditch display of a broom store.

Finally, Audrey had everything she needed, and they went home.

Two weeks later, Audrey said goodbye to her parents and sister, and boarded the Hogwarts Express. She held a small handbag with an extension charm and her large trunk. The handbag had been a gift from her mother on her birthday. It had her wand, a couple Galleons, her books, quills, and inkwell, among other things.

She dragged the trunk behind her, careful not to step on her robes, until she found a half-empty compartment. Inside was a laughing redheaded boy and a smiling girl with dark hair who looked to be about Audrey’s age.

Audrey timidly peeked in. “Can I sit in here, please?”

The redhead looked up, still grinning. “Of course! I’m Charlie Weasley, I’m in my third year, and this is Diane Bennet, she’s a first year, like you.”

“How’d you know I was a first year?” Audrey asked as she sat down. The trunk she left awkwardly at her feet, not being nearly strong enough to heave it into one of the overhead compartments.

“You’re wearing your robes, but you don’t have a house color yet,” Charlie said as he leapt up. “Here, let me get your trunk.” He whipped out his wand. “ _Wingardium Leviosa_ .”

Audrey and Diane watched in awe as the trunk floated upwards, and settled comfortably on the trunk compartment above.

Charlie’s smile broke out again as he saw the two girls watching him. “I can show you some of the basics, if you’d like,” he offered.

The first years nodded eagerly and dug out their wands. Charlie patiently taught them until the trolley witch appeared. “Anything from the trolley, dears?”

Audrey pulled out a few coins from her handbag. Charlie and Diane looked vaguely uncomfortable. “Do you guys want anything?” Audrey asked.

Charlie shook his head quickly, and Diane shrugged. Audrey stepped out into the corridor and handed the coins to the trolley witch. “Whatever I can get for this.”

The candy was surprisingly inexpensive, and Audrey dumped an armload onto the empty seat next to Diane. She smiled at her new friends. “I hope you’ll help me eat all this.”

A few hours later, the train pulled up to the view of Hogwarts. The girls looked at the castle, amazed. “Whoa,” Audrey whispered.

“I know, it’s so cool, isn’t it? I’m in my third year, and I still find new things regularly,” Charlie said. Then he explained what they’ll do after they get off the train as he got their trunks down. Hundreds of laughing, chattering witches and wizards filed off the Hogwarts Express.

————————————————————————————————————

Audrey sat nervously on the stool in the Great Hall. “Bennet, Diane” had been sorted into Ravenclaw a few minutes earlier, and “Kevins, Laura” had just left for Slytherin. Now the Sorting Hat was on Audrey’s head.

“Hmm,” it murmured, “where do you belong? Not much ambition, so not Slytherin. Not Gryffindor, either. Not a bad mind, no, very good indeed. Loyalty, kindness, justice. You belong to HUFFLEPUFF!”

Audrey smiled and moved to her new table. She was welcomed by smiling faces and yellow ties.

The next year, “Keye, Amanda” was Sorted into Gryffindor. When “Weasley, Percy” was put in Slytherin, Charlie was one of the only ones clapping.

That year, and the next two, passed uneventfully. Amanda was a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team during her third year (Audrey’s fourth), before being demoted to reserve when the Weasley twins made the team as second-years.

Late July of 1990 surprised Audrey with the news that she had been made prefect. But while Audrey was shocked, her family and friends were not. Her parents said she was smart and studious. Diane said she was friendly and kind. And Amanda proclaimed her to be “the very essence of Hufflepuff!”

Audrey’s O.W.L. year went by as quietly as the previous four. She passed her O.W.L.s with flying colors. The end of the following summer brought the news that Audrey would be continuing her duties as prefect during her sixth year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy starts at Hogwarts and is Sorted. Later, he is made prefect and the Weasley Family goes shopping.

Percy Weasley had always kept his heart padlocked. Closed off from the world, so nothing could touch him. When he was small, his two older brothers, his role models, held keys. But as they left for Hogwarts, leaving him behind with prankster twins and two toddlers, they grew distant. The keys rusted and morphed, not a lot, but enough.

Percy’s three younger brothers never even touched what he had felt with Charlie and Bill. Percy had looked up to Charlie and Bill. Fred, George, and Ron looked up to  him. But when baby Ginny was born, just a year before Bill left for his first year, all of her brothers were instantly devoted to her. Even Ron, who was only seventeen months old, looked at his newborn sister in awe. Clenched in her tiny fists, entangled in the red fuzz that could barely be called hair, Percy knew from the get-go that she held an unchanging key to his heart.

On September first, 1987, Percy excitedly boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time, accompanied (and protected) by fourth-year Charlie. But Percy told Charlie confidently that he could do just fine on his own, thank you very much.

He sat with a boy named Ryan Williams, who was pretty sure he’d be a Hufflepuff. “You look like a Ravenclaw, though,” he added.

“I think I’ll be in Gryffindor,” Percy said thoughtfully. “My parents and two older brothers all were.”

“Oh, pssh. Family hardly matters. Well...” Ryan thought for a moment. “All the pure-bloods, y’know, the ones who supported... umm...  You-Know-Who  in the last war, they’re all in Slytherin. My mum says Slytherin’s the worst house you can be in. All the worst witches and wizards came from that one.”

“Well, they can’t all be bad, can they?” Percy reasoned. “I mean, it’s not like twenty-five percent of the wizarding population is going to be evil, just because of what house they were sorted in. Besides, there’s a teacher at Hogwarts who was a Slytherin. Severus Snape. He teaches Potions.”

“Wow... how do you know all that?” Ryan was amazed.

“I do my research,” Percy said, a little smugly.

“You’ve  got to be a Ravenclaw,  you’re  so smart! I bet a Galleon you’re in Ravenclaw.”

“I bet I’m in Gryffindor.”

“You’re on.”

As it turned out, neither boy won a Galleon. Then again, neither boy lost a Galleon, either.

Percy felt the Sorting Hat probe into his mind the instant it was placed on his head. “Ah, another Weasley. I Sorted your two older brothers, you know, and I’ll still be here to sort your,” it poked at a memory, “Godric! Four siblings. Now, where to put you? You’ve got brains, yes, a very good mind. Not much one for chivalry, are you, or fair play, not when it’ll count against you.” Percy blushed a little at the hat’s musings. “Ambition, oh my, and determination. You clearly belong in SLYTHERIN!” The hat roared this final word to the rest of the Great Hall.

Percy went a bit redder as he slipped off the stool and walked briskly to the table on his far right.

Percy’s first four years passed as seamlessly as any other’s. Charlie was made prefect Percy’s second year; the twins, Fred and George, went to Gryffindor his third. Then Charlie was gone Percy’s fourth year, and the twins were Beaters on the Quidditch team, so Percy was alone, but he didn’t mind.

The two months leading up to Percy’s fifth year were exciting and rushed. Percy had been made a prefect, and he was thrilled, if not terribly surprised. His mother was indescribably proud (“Two prefects in the family! Two!”), and was determined to buy him all-new supplies. He got a new cauldron and books, and an owl, which he promptly named Hermes. He even got new robes, and a set of neat, silver dress robes.

Ron was starting at Hogwarts that year, too, and he didn’t come out with things as new as Percy’s. He got hand-me-down robes, a wand that probably had a good dozen years on it, and Scabbers, the rat that had previously been Percy’s.

Between buying supplies as best she could for four boys, and soothing a sobbing Ginny, who was upset that she couldn’t go to Hogwarts yet, Percy could only imagine his mother’s relief when they finally Flooed back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one part of what I meant when I said I changed some canon details. Hope you liked it, even if you don’t agree that I changed his house. I just think Slytherin fits him better. Like the Hat says, he’s ambitious and determined. He’s willing to make sacrifices and won’t let small issues like “his family hates his new job” get in his way. Or, y’know, issues like “his new boss is a complete and total idiot who is barely qualified for the position.” (I have strong opinions on Fudge. They are stated previously.)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you’re liking this! I’ll update every other day. (Which I might have said before, but I don’t remember, and I don’t feel like checking.) I’ll be done writing it longhand soon, and then you’ll know how many chapters it is! I would very much like comments and/or kudos, if you don’t mind. Please. And thank you for reading this, even if you hate it! Hope you don’t hate it, though.
> 
> ‘Kay, thanks. That’s it from me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Audrey meet. They don’t think very highly of each other.

September 1, 1991, was a momentous day. It was Percy’s first day as a prefect. Slightly nervous,but more proud, he made his way to the prefects’ compartment at the front of the train. He sat with his prefectorial counterpart, a somewhat moody girl named Belle. They sat in silence until another girl peered in. “Can I...?”

“Sure, said Belle, moving over to make room. The awkward silence returned.

“I’m Audrey Keye,” said the new girl. “I’m in Hufflepuff, sixth year.”

“Belle Roberts.”

“Percy Weasley,” he said clearly. “We’re the Slytherin fifth years.” And they were quiet again.

“So... I heard Harry Potter was on the train,” said Audrey.

“Really?” Belle sounded bored. Percy was a little interested, but not nearly enough to inquire further.

“Merlin, you guys are hard to talk to, huh?” Audrey let out a weak little laugh. She panicked silently, but refused to let it show. Thankfully, the new Ravenclaw boy came in confidently and sat next to Percy. “Alex Frank, Ravenclaw fifth year. And you are?”

Audrey, Percy, and Belle introduced themselves again. Then Alex and Audrey struck up a conversation about Harry Potter. Belle pulled out a book. Percy listened to the others’ discussion, occasionally offering his own well-informed opinion.

After about an hour, the Gryffindor Head Boy leaned in. “Do any of you have any questions?”

Belle just ignored him. Percy quickly shook his head; he had done his research. Alex clearly had too, as he politely declined. And Audrey, of course, had done all this before. “‘Kay, bye!” The Gryffindor left to find some other prefects to bother.

“Well, we can leave now, right? Cool. Later.” Belle waved her wand, and her trunk floated after her as she presumably went in search of her friends. Audrey and Alex kept talking, about something else now. Percy tuned them out. He had his first impressions of them now: an unambitious girl who was going nowhere, and a boy whose opinion of himself was entirely too high.

Percy himself had big plans. Prefect—check—then Head Boy, and a job at the Ministry of Magic after school. And despite what the twins said, kissing up to those in charge was  not part of the plan. (At least, not until it needed to be. He was a Slytherin, after all.)

Later that evening, the spectacular view of Hogwarts appeared: a splendid, ancient castle with high towers. Audrey could picture the Quidditch stands, the lake, her cozy common room.

When the train stopped, the prefects helped herd the first-years off the train and towards Hagrid. The Head Boys and Girls aided the professors in unloading the luggage and sending it on its way up to the castle. Then, all twenty-four students caught carriage rides up to the castle.

As she rode in the jolting carriage, pulled by invisible horses, Audrey thought about the boys she had talked to that day. Alex was polite, but thought a lot of himself. And Percy was a know-it-all, pompous, stand-offish, even a little arrogant. She rather disliked the idea of working with him and was glad they were in different houses.

They reached the warmth and start-of-term festivities of the Great Hall quickly, and Audrey patiently watched the Sorting. She gasped, just like everyone else, when “Potter, Harry” was called up to the rickety old stool. It was no surprise, of course, when he was put into Gryffindor, but Audrey had hoped a little that he would be in Hufflepuff.

After the announcements, which included an additional warning about a certain third-floor corridor, and the feast, which was just as delicious as it had always been, Audrey led the new Hufflepuffs to their common room. It was on the ground floor, near the kitchens, and some of the older students liked to sneak out and get food for their weekly movie nights.

One Muggle-born in Audrey’s year, called Jake Porter, had organized the “movie night” or sorts in their third year. He and his Ravenclaw best friend, Celia Brown, had messed with a Muggle TV and disc player until they worked. Usually, Muggle technology glitched and quirked around magic, but Jake, Celia, and the Muggle Studies professor had apparently stepped around that issue. Audrey wished she understood how, but the techno-babble was more than a little beyond her understanding.

Anyways, Jake and his friends Harriet, Lyle, and Peter often snuck food from the kitchens, which were just down the hall, to fuel their movie nights. The tradition had begun in 1988, and didn’t seem likely to stop anytime soon. All houses were welcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “... and a boy whose opinion of himself was entirely too high.” Percy, please. You can’t talk, you arrogant jerk. I admit, he does get better, and being with Audrey certainly makes him better, but I’ve a bit of a rollercoaster planned for these two! That is, after the rollercoaster that is “Inseparable,” or Insep, about Ginny, Luna, Rolf, and Astoria being friends (mostly).
> 
> I hope the perspective-switching was okay. Third-person is great because then the POV can be a little more fluid than in first-person. (I guess you can switch when in first-person, but you have to make it more clear. I definitely prefer third-person.) Anyways, this is how it’ll be for the next few chapters: a (hopefully) flowing perspective-river... or something. ANYWAYS, the POV will switch between the two of them often. I think there’s one part where it goes to Amanda, but nobody else.
> 
> So. Yeah. There you have it. Hope you liked it. Comments, kudos, anything, very greatly loved, please and thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Audrey attend a prefect meeting. As they’re leaving, Amanda ambushes Audrey and interrogates her. Percy considers the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Interrogates” is not the right word, but I couldn’t think of anything else.
> 
> Right now, I think there’ll be ten chapters, but it could change.
> 
> Enjoy!

Percy had his notes organized in preparation for his O.W.L.s from day one. Belle called him crazy. Percy called her underprepared.

They attended prefect meetings every two weeks. These meetings were usually boring, but Percy always paid rapt attention. The topics ranged from the passwords for the next two weeks, to curfews, to Quidditch practice times.

Audrey went to these meetings, too. When the conversations moved to topics that didn’t concern her, she liked to think. For example, when the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Head Boys, both of whom were on their respective quidditch teams, started arguing about who was using the pitch the next day, Audrey thought about Amanda. More specifically, she thought about Amanda’s many attempts to get Audrey a boyfriend.

Amanda had decided that her sister needed to date more. So, every Friday night, Audrey met another boy at the movie night. House and age clearly didn’t matter to Amanda. Week after week, a different boy chatted Audrey up as they mingled before the movie. They were all nice, but Audrey just didn’t want to date any of them. 

Audrey was jolted out of her musings as the two Quidditch players pulled out their wands. A couple spells were fired before Professor McGonagall neatly defused the situation with a couple of well-aimed  Expelliarmus es. She dismissed the meeting early. Everyone except for the two arguing boys spilled out into the hallway.

Audrey started walking toward the kitchens and her common room. Suddenly, she was joined by her sister. “Amanda? What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I had a free period today.” Amanda waved the question away airily. “Let’s play a game. Name one of the boys from that meeting.”

Without hesitating, Audrey named the first boy that she saw. That name happened to belong to a certain redheaded Slytherin prefect who was only a couple yards away. “Percy Weasley,” she said just a little too loudly.

He  had  to have heard her. He was barely twenty feet away, he couldn’t not have! But he just walked away. Audrey felt her cheeks redden. Amanda looked at the retreating Slytherin, then back at her sister. More than a few kids snickered and giggled.

Percy had, in fact, heard the older girl. But he was determined not to let anyone see his reaction. He walked steadily to his common room, where the light was tinged green. A little quicker now, he made his way to the dorm that he shared with five other boys. He fell onto his bed, pulled the curtains closed, and cast a few silencing charms.

He called on his near-nonexistent knowledge of the social workings of a secondary school like Hogwarts. If a girl said your name and blushed, did that mean that she liked you? Did Audrey like him? He couldn’t see why she would. Why was he worrying about this anyways? He gasped quietly as he thought of something: was he worrying about this because he liked Audrey? Did he? And if he did, what should he do about it? Should he ask her out? What if she said no? Even worse, what if she said yes?

After a couple more minutes letting these thoughts spiral out of control in his mind, Percy dismissed them. He pulled open his curtain and felt the charms dissolve. He straightened his robes and walked briskly to Potions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really have much to say about this one. I guess... it’s a short-ish chapter? I dunno.
> 
> Oh, I know: I just love socially awkward/clueless Percy!
> 
> Please comment, kudos, anything, if you liked it. Please and thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda calls in a favor, and Percy is invited to a Hufflepuff Movie Night.

Ravenclaw and Slytherin fifth years shared DADA classes, and Amanda saw this as the perfect position from which to kickstart what she liked to call “Operation: Perdrey.”

Stage One was getting the redhead to a Hufflepuff Movie Night (or HMN, as the students called them in casual, overhearable conversation). Amanda saw her obvious obstacle: Weasley was a rule freak. There was no way he would agree to anything that wasn’t cleared by the proper professors.

After some hard thinking, she found a surprisingly simple solution to the problem: lies. Tell Weasley that the HMNs had been condoned by... whoever they needed to be condoned by. It wasn’t even a total lie! Jake and Celia had said they had gotten help from the Muggle Studies professor. Now she just had to make sure he showed. So she decided to call in a favor from a friend.

“Alex, you know Percy Weasley, right?”

“Yeah, I met him on the train, why?”

“Can you get him to the next HMN? Pretty please?”

“I don’t know him  that  well, ‘Manda.”

Amanda pouted. “C’mon, ‘ _Lex_ ,  you owe me. You also know I don’t like nicknames. A-man-da Keye, that’s me.” Maybe it was a bit juvenile, but she liked saying it.

Alex sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine. I guess I can try.”

Amanda grinned and kissed him quickly on the cheek. “Thanks, Alex. You’re the best!”

The Ravenclaw blinked as Amanda skipped away. “No problem,” he said to nobody.

————————————————————————————————————

Percy was more than a little confused when Alex Frank approached him after a DADA class. They acknowledged each other at prefect meetings, and exchanged cool nods when they met. Otherwise, they had interacted very little, if at all.

But one Thursday afternoon, as Percy packed his books away, Alex made his way across the quickly-emptying classroom. “Hey, Perce...y. Percy.”

Percy hummed in acknowledgment as he made sure the lid on his inkwell was secure.

“I was just wondering if you might want to come to a movie night tomorrow night?”

Percy looked up from his bookbag. “Movie night?”

“It’s a Muggle thing. It’s this picture on a screen that both moves  and  speaks. Their... techology is almost like magic! Anyways, apparently some Muggle families gather one night a week, and all watch a movie together. Jake Porter, he’s a sixth-year Hufflepuff, he said his family did movie nights every Friday. So then when he came here, he and his friend Celia, she’s a Ravenclaw, they fixed up a... what’s it called? Oh yeah, they fixed up a tevelision, so that it’ll work around magic. And now we do movie nights every week.” Alex said all this rather quickly.

Percy squinted at Alex suspiciously. “And this movie night... it’s been cleared by all the right professors, right?”

Alex fidgeted. “Oh! Um, yeah, of course! We wouldn’t do anything... um, illegal.”

Percy suspected he was lying, but decided to go anyways. If they were doing anything really bad, he could just tell Professor McGonagall or Snape. And if they weren’t... well, people were always telling him he needed to relax. Surely this would work.  And maybe Audrey will be there,  one part of his mind whispered. “Okay. Sure. I’ll go.”

Alex looked relieved. “Great! It’s tomorrow night at six, in the Hufflepuff common room. The movie starts at six-fifteen, and they usually don’t let anyone in after the movie starts. Um, there should be a post on the bulletin board in your common room... you Slytherins do have a bulletin board, right?”

Percy sighed. “Yes, we have a bulletin board. We’re not quite so different from the rest of you guys as you seem to think we are.”

“Oh. That’s, uh, that’s good. I guess... I’ll see you there, then.” Alex hurried off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gods. That paragraph about Muggle “techology” and “tevelisions” was one of my favorite paragraphs to write.
> 
> Also, btw, the next chapter is where I feel like stuff starts really happening. Especially the last line.
> 
> Um, I might do eleven chapters instead of ten, but I’m not sure. Right now, I’ll leave it at ten, but it might change in the next few days.
> 
> I started work on “Insep,” too. (“Inseparable,” if anyone forgot.) I plan to start posting that in a little over a week.
> 
> I also have a sequel idea that I really like! Not sure if I’ll actually write it though... 
> 
> Yeah, that’s most of the updates I have. Uh, comments, kudos, they’re always welcomed. Please. And thank you. Stay... safe? I guess? (I really need to work on my outro.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy goes to his first Hufflepuff Movie Night (AKA HMNs).

The next evening, Percy showed up at the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room a couple minutes before six. He wore casual clothes, and had his prefect badge pinned on his chest. He hesitated, unsure of how to get inside. He had finally decided to knock, when the door swung open, revealing Audrey. She smiled and said, “Hey.”

Percy said “Hi” awkwardly back as he stepped inside. Audrey secured the door open so anyone could come in.

“You’re a bit early,” she said. “Mostly, people don’t start coming until about six-oh-five. You can sit over there, if you want.” And she pointed him to a couch that was facing a box. The box had a black screen. Crouching in front of it were a boy and girl, fiddling with something. “That should do it,” said the girl, sitting back on her heels.

“Okay, then.” The boy sat back, too, and grabbed a black thing that had lots of buttons. When he pressed one of the buttons, the black screen suddenly changed. It was no longer black. The boy pressed a few more buttons, seemingly controlling the screen with the black thing. When sound started coming out of the box, Percy almost squeaked. (Almost. Not quite.)

However, he must’ve made some sort of sound, because the girl turned around. When she saw Percy the leaned forward and stuck out her hand. “Hi, I’m Celia Brown. You must be Percy Weasley.”

Percy nodded, shaking her hand. “How’d you know?”

“Well, you’re a male Slytherin prefect, and you’re obviously not Elliot, so...” She trailed off. Then she said, “This is my boyfriend, Jake Porter.”

Jake turned around. “Hey, good to met you.”

Now that the box was operating to their satisfaction, Jake and Celia drifted off to mingle with the other students in the common room. Left alone, Percy watched kids of all ages, from all houses, trickle in. A few minutes later, they were flooding in. He wasn’t surprised when Fred and George bounced in, but he was when Harry Potter, Percy’s little brother Ron, and a girl followed the twins. Ron and the girl were arguing vehemently, and Harry was looking around the inviting common room.

At six in the evening, silver moonlight was streaming in through the many windows. A fire crackled cheerfully in the fireplace. A thick yellow carpet covered the floor. Plush armchairs were scattered around the spacious room. On the wall opposite the hearth, the box sat. The couch that Percy was sitting on faced it, with a couple more armchairs on either side, and cushions and blankets were everywhere.

As Audrey welcomed people in, she noticed Percy sitting alone on the couch. She let out a small sigh and went to sit next to him. “Hey, Percy. How are you?”

He stiffened. “Fine. You?”

“Good.”

“Good.”

They lapsed into awkward silence.

“So, Harry Potter, huh?” Percy laughed nervously.

“Yeah,” Audrey breathed.

“Y’know, my brother’s his best friend,” Percy said.

“That’s... great. My sister says he’s a good flier, a great Seeker.”

“Your sister... Amanda, right? Gryffindor reserve Beater?”

“That’s the one,” Audrey said with a rueful grin.

“D’you have any other siblings?”

“Nope, just the one. What about you?”

“Well, there’s Bill, he’s a Curse-Breaker, and he’s in Africa right now. Then there’s Charlie—“

“Oh, I knew Charlie! What’s he doing now?”

“I was getting to that. He’s in Romania, studying dragons.”

“Wow.”

Percy kept talking about his family, and Audrey told him about hers. The topic changed. And they were so engrossed in conversation that they didn’t notice what everyone else had:

Percy Weasley had unlocked his heart. (Just a little, but it was there.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww! Percy!
> 
> Yeah, yeah. Cool. So, anyways, I started Insep. I also have a couple ideas for a Dragon Prince fic about the Crow Master. Y’know, the kid (not kid, he’s like 20) with the crows, and the messenger? Yeah. Him. Sooooo... yeah. I also recently started watching Voltron: Legendary Defender, so I might write a oneshot or something about that. Basically, you don't really know what to expect from me except for Insep.
> 
> I should start posting Insep in about a week, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Great. That’s it. Umm... let’s see. Comments and kudos greatly appreciated, stay safe! (Or something. I’m trying. Pls don’t hate it.) Yeah.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Audrey fall asleep during the movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m back! Yeah, sorry, I couldn’t post this for a couple days. It was under editing. Instead of resuming my every other day posting routine, i’m just gonna post it all today. So. Feedback will make my day and inspire me. Comments, kudos, anything of the sort. Stay safe and enjoy!

Percy and Audrey kept chatting until it was time to start the movie. They talked about their families, their greatly differing home lives, Quidditch, and more. Then Jake stood up.

“O-kay, everybody.” He waved his hands to get their attention. Once they had quieted down, he said, “Alright, then. If you don’t already know me, My name is Jake Porter. This is my lovely girlfriend, Celia Brown. We’re sixth years; I’m a Hufflepuff, she’s Ravenclaw. Celia here is the genius you must thank for setting up the television. So, a round of applause for Celia!”

Everyone clapped politely. “He does this every week,” Audrey whispered to Percy.

“And the snacks! That would be my friends Harriet Toran, Lyle Ellsworth, Peter Tray, and Fred and George Weasley! And myself, of course.” The students he had named stood up. Percy looked around at his redheaded twin brothers and three others. Fred and George took an exaggerated bow at everyone’s enthusiastic clapping.

“So, here’s the plan: the movie is  Star Wars: A New Hope . It lasts a bit longer than two hours. If you don’t think you can stay up that long, and you wanna sleep in your own bed, you should probably go back to your dorm now.  However , if you don’t care where you’re sleeping tonight, we have certain arrangements made.” Jake waited as a couple kids, mostly first years, left.

“And now, to the movie. Rule number one: no talking. If anyone talks too much and/or too loudly, they can and will be  Silencio ’d. And yes, we have okayed that with the right people.

“Rule number two: please stay in your seats if possible. But if you really do need to use the restroom, it’s right there.” Jake pointed his wand at a door, and it glowed briefly. “Any other questions?”

Various students shook their heads and mumbled, “No.”

“Great. Without further ado, I present  Star Wars: A New Hope. ” Jake sat down, and the movie began.

Percy tried to enjoy the movie, but he found it hard to keep the different planets and aliens and rebels straight while also being hyper-aware of Audrey’s body cuddled flush against his. He figured it was probably important when the guy with the weird breathing (Dark Vater, maybe?) killed the old one (Ben? Obi-One? Definitely Kinobe, or something like that.), but by that point, Audrey had fallen asleep on his shoulder. And by the time that the end credits were rolling, Percy had fallen asleep, too.

Jake stood up before people could applaud the movie. Okay, so, people fell asleep. That’s okay. We got this. Hufflepuffs first. Ryan, Nick, you get these, the fourth- and fifth-years. Harriet, Morgan, you get these third-years girls up to their dorms. I’ll get the first-years.” Kids started moving around quietly as Jake kept giving orders. “Everyone else, you don’t have to go to your dorms. Celia, Lyle, and Peter will take you to the Room of Requirement. Carry the younger kids, third-years and down.”

“And Percy?”

“Leave. Him. Don’t touch either of them. If any one even  thinks of waking either of them up, I’ll hex them.” Jake was practically growling. “Now, get these kids to the Room of Requirement!” And with that, he scooped up Justin Finch-Fletchley and carried him to the first-year dorm.

The Hufflepuff common room emptied out, leaving Percy and Audrey asleep on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy asks Audrey out after a Quidditch match the following day

Percy woke up first. He blinked, greatly disoriented. He saw a box with a black screen. Empty armchairs. Cushions and blankets on the floor. Most importantly, he saw a color scheme of yellow and black. Yellow and black...  Hufflepuff  colors.

Everything came rushing back: talking with Audrey, watching the movie, Audrey falling asleep, falling asleep himself. Careful not to wake her up, Percy slowly extracted himself out from under her. He gently laid her head on the armrest of the couch. Then he slipped out of the Hufflepuff common room and hurried to the Slytherin one. Fortunately, it was Saturday, so most students were still in bed. That was why they did it on Friday nights, Percy realized. So that kids could sleep in the next morning.

Finally back in his own dorm, Percy fell onto his bed and pulled the curtains closed, just like he always did. Within twenty minutes, he was fast asleep, because he frankly didn’t care about his study plan just then.

Not long after Percy left, Audrey woke up on the couch.  When had she fallen asleep here?  Then she remembered it all: reluctantly striking up a conversation with Percy, realizing that he wasn’t quite as pompous and arrogant as he seemed to be, and then—to her horror—falling asleep on his shoulder.

She supposed it hadn’t been  awful. Just mildly embarrassing. And Amanda, simply put, would be a pain in the butt after this. Audrey yawned and stretched. Then she grabbed one of the many canary-yellow blankets, pulled it over herself, and fell back asleep.

They both woke up a couple hours later as their classmates pushed and shoved each other on their way to the Quidditch pitch. Audrey quickly changed out of her pajamas, which she had unashamedly wore to the movie last night, and followed the others out. Percy just ignored them until he remembered who was playing: Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Slytherin meant that he should be there. Hufflepuff meant Audrey might be there too. He wondered why that mattered to him as he pulled on his robes.

Percy didn’t think it was a very exciting match, but Audrey did. The Seekers hovered high above the pitch, watching and waiting for the Snitch. beaters and Chasers in robes of green and gold zipped around each other and the flying balls. And the two Keepers flew back and forth, slamming the scarlet Quaffle away from their hoops.

The Hufflepuff Seeker, a fourth-year called Cedric Diggory, caught the Snitch after a series of back-and-forth goals between the two teams. The final score was 210-70, to Hufflepuff.

Percy spotted Audrey as a horde of Hufflepuffs swarmed the winning team. Diggory was hoisted up onto shoulders as the students began chanting his name: “Cedric! Cedric! Cedric!”

Audrey stayed out of the overexcited mob, chuckling quietly at how worked up some people got over sports. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around, expecting anyone but the boy who stood there.

Percy stepped back and held his hands up defensively. “Sorry, sorry. Uh... some match, huh?”

“I didn’t think you’d come. Didn’t think you liked Quidditch. Or understood it, for that matter.” Audrey smirked playfully.

“Oh, really?” Percy smiled back. “You seem to forget that my brother was the Quidditch Captain. Charlie could have played for England, but he chose dragons. And I may not like Quidditch, but I do like you.” His face blanched as he realized that  frick, he had said that aloud. “I-I-I mean...” his mind blanked, “will you go to Hogsmeade with me next week?”  What? No!

“Sure.” Audrey grabbed his hand as they walked.

What the  hell is happening? Percy wondered frantically. Had he just admitted aloud that he liked Audrey Keye? The unambitious girl who was going nowhere? Yes, he had. Had he then asked her out? Percy thought so. Had she accepted? Inexplicably, yes.

Percy decided to stop thinking about it, and simply accept the cheering thought that he had a date.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Audrey’s first date.

The week leading up to their date felt like the longest week ever to both Percy and Audrey. They smiled at each other in the halls. They thought of Hogsmeade and their date whenever they were sad or upset or happy—all the time, really.

They wondered if they would kiss afterwards. Percy had never kissed a girl before. He figured, though, since Audrey was so pretty and smart and funny, she had probably been kissed.

Audrey had, in fact,  not been kissed. She didn’t want to kiss any boy she didn’t know very well. She privately thought that Percy would make a very nice first kiss. Just not on their first (official) date.

Finally, they reached Saturday. Both prefects had gone to bed early the previous night. Audrey had slept soundly, but Percy hadn’t. He’d tossed and turned until after midnight, stressed over their date. A million and one what-ifs made his head spin. What if he overslept? What if she decided she didn’t like him? What if she did? What if she wanted him to kiss her? What if it rained? What if it was too hot? What if, what if, what if. 

He must’ve fallen asleep, though, because he woke to bright sunlight and his noisy dormmates getting ready to leave. Percy breathed a silent sigh of relief—at least he hadn’t overslept—rolled out of bed, and pulled on some casual clothes.

He met Audrey outside the huge front doors. When she saw him, she waved him over. She was standing with Jake and Celia, as well as two other boys and another girl.

“Hi, Percy,” said one of the boys. He was slender and a bit taller than Percy. Curly brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes.

“Hello, umm...”

Audrey rushed to introduce the other three. “Percy, this is Lyle Ellsworth, Peter Tray, and Harriet Toran.” They waved or nodded at the mention of their names. Lyle was the boy who had greeted him. Peter was a tall, muscular boy with close-cropped blond hair and clear blue eyes. Harriet was a shorter girl with dark hair and shocking gold eyes. “And you know Jake and Celia already,” Audrey added, gesturing to the other couple.

“Hey guys,” called a voice. Percy turned to see Amanda, dragging an out-of-breath Alex behind her. Percy was glad that he was no longer the only fifth-year, but why Amanda Keye, of all people? He was on a date with her sister! Why’d she have to come? But he wisely said none of this aloud.

Once the many students had gathered outside, Professor McGonagall led them down to the small wizarding town. A good number of kids beelined for the Three Broomsticks, the local pub. Amanda, Alex, Lyle, Peter, and Harriet went straight for Zonko’s Joke Shop. Jake and Celia wandered off in the general direction of the Shrieking Shack. Audrey led Percy to Honeyduke’s. Once they were inside the warm sweet shop, she pulled him over to a shelf that held the most popular: Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans, chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, pepper imps, and more. “What’s your favorite?” Audrey asked.

“I think... the pumpkin pasties. What about you?”

“I like the chocolate frogs best.”

“My brother Ron likes collecting the cards.”

“So does my dad.” Audrey bought some candy, and they went back outside. “Where to next?”

Percy considered the question. “How about the Three Broomsticks?”

“Sounds great.” Audrey held his hand as they strolled over to the pub. They ordered two butter beers and sat down at a small table. Neither of them noticed Alex and Amanda sitting a few tables away.

As Percy and Audrey slowly sipped the butter beers, they talked about Quidditch, and school, and good books to read. Before they knew it, the Head Students were rounding everybody up to return to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did name Audrey’s friends after the Marauders (and Harry, with the exception of Remus, because as much as I love Remus, I couldn’t think of a new name inspired by his), thank you for noticing!
> 
> Feedback of any sort inspires me. Comments, kudos, anything of the sort. Stay safe and enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few months pass.

Amanda watched Percy and Audrey talk about... whatever they were talking about. Her smile grew wider and wider. She was hardly listening to Alex, who was telling her about a Muggle scientist who had made a really fascinating discovery lately.

She could have squealed when Percy and Audrey held hands on the way up to the castle. All of a sudden, Amanda had more immediate things to squeal over.

She looked down at her hand. The one that Alex had suddenly clenched in his. His jaw was set, and he was staring straight ahead blushing furiously. Her shocked expression softened, and she smiled at the stiff Ravenclaw prefect.

But Audrey had more important things to worry about than her sister’s new boyfriend. Percy had taken Audrey’s hand this time, looking shyly at her as he did so.

She sighed quietly to herself on the way back to Hogwarts. She thought contentedly of Percy: his arm awkwardly pressed against her side as they watched the movie; his head resting against hers when they fell asleep; his blush when he asked her out; his smile when he saw her in the hall; his laugh when she teased him. And, best of all, his hand around hers. That was very nice. Warm against the slight cold of late fall. Slightly sweaty. Wonderful.

Sooner than either of them would have liked, the mass of students reached the castle. It seemed to glow from the inside against the dusk. Percy and Audrey stopped just inside the towering doors. Teenagers swarmed around them. Boy and girl stared into each other’s eyes. Percy thought it felt like nothing else mattered. He pulled Audrey close and hugged her tightly. He felt her arms move around so that her hands were on his lower back.

They held each other close, breathing in unison. In and out. Up and down. Together—

“Mr. Weasley! Ms. Keye!”

They pulled apart abruptly to face Professor McGonagall. “Are you two quite finished ?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Audrey said. Percy nodded.

“Then you would do well to get back to your houses.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Audrey said again. She pulled Percy into an awkward side-hug, at a loss for anything else to do. She spun on her heel and walked briskly toward the kitchens. Her grin grew wider as she recounted the events of the day.

Once in her common room, Audrey collapsed into an armchair, still smiling stupidly. Jake came and sat nearby. “So?” He looked at her knowingly. “How was it?”

“Incredible,” Audrey breathed.

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, Percy was having a similar exchange. “Hey, Percy,” said a tall, burly kid who was vaguely familiar. “How was your date?”

Then Percy remembered where he’d seen the other boy before: that morning. He was one of Audrey’s friends... “Peter, right? It was lovely.”

“Did Audrey enjoy herself?” Peter sounded almost threatening.

Percy thought of her pretty smile, her warm, bubbly laugh, and how much he’d seen and heard of both that day. “I think so.”

“Good.”

Percy took the steps up to his dorm two at a time. He pulled out a couple sheets of parchment, a quill, his inkwell, and a book. He settled comfortably onto his bed and began writing a letter to his mother.

The next couple days found Percy in an oddly chipper mood. Ron stared as his older brother walked past whistling.  Whistling!  Of all things! But Percy didn’t care; he had had his first date, and it had been the best experience of his fifteen-year life.

The next few months found the Keye sisters clearly benefitting from their newfound love. Audrey was taking better notes than ever, and Amanda actually felt prepared for her O.W.L.s.

Because, yes, the next few months also brought O.W.L.s ever closer. The cheerfulness of three fifth-years in love did nothing to stop that.

Finally, the day had come. The first day of Percy’s Ordinary Wizarding Level tests. He breathed deeply, ready to enter the classroom, when suddenly—

“Percy! Percy, wait!” Audrey came running down the hall. She stopped beside him, panting. “One... one moment.” Percy waited as she caught her breath. When she had, she stood up and looked him in the eye.

She looked dead serious. Percy got a little worried. Then she grinned, almost cheekily. “How about a kiss for luck?” She leaned in and kissed his cheek. He could smell her shampoo. It was nice. “Good luck,” she whispered, and darted off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss! Last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gyyyyaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh this kiss is literally the worst-written kiss is the history of fanfiction. Or writing. Or kissing. I really don’t like this bit of writing. But I’ve never kissed anybody, so... I guess that makes it sort of okay. Oh gods... I’m just really not proud of this.
> 
> Anywho, feedback of any sort inspires me! Comments, kudos, anything of the sort. So stay safe, and enjoy!

Percy stood, dazed, outside the Charms class for who knows how long. Finally, he forced his brain to start functioning again, and walked into the classroom.

“Ah! Mr. Weasley! You’re almost late,” squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick.

“Sorry, sir,” Percy replied as he took his seat. And the test began.

The exams were hard, even for kids as studious as Percy. Finally, they put down their wands after the Transfiguration practical. Percy breathed a sigh of relief and straightened his glasses. He and all the other students trudged exhaustedly out of the Great Hall.

As people poured out of the huge doorway, Audrey craned her neck, searching for Percy. When she saw his red hair, she waved him over. He joined her, smiling tiredly. “C’mon,” she said. “I wanna show you something.”

He followed her to a seemingly empty corridor. She paced back and forth in front of a stretch of wall. Then, to Percy’s astonishment, a door appeared! Audrey smiled, grabbed his hand, and pushed the door open.

She led him into a small, but cozy, room. It was somewhat reminiscent of a House common room, but was distinctly lacking any particular color scheme. There was a fireplace, with a fire crackling cheerfully. In front of the fire was a low coffee table, and facing that was a dark gray couch.

“C’mere,” Audrey said as she led him to the—well, on closer inspection, it was a couple feet smaller than a couch. “It’s a loveseat, she explained. “Come on, Percy, sit with me, please?”

Percy did, and she cuddled into him. “Tell me about your day,” she murmured.

“It’s been... long,” he sighed. “Finished my O.W.L.s, thought, so not totally awful.” He chuckled. “Y’know, that kiss you gave me—the one a couple weeks ago—for luck—I think it worked.”

Audrey pulled away a bit and faced him. “I... I could, um, I could give you another, if you’d like?”

Percy smiled. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

Audrey smiled back, blushing. They leaned in together. Their eyes fluttered closed. Their noses bumped, and they adjusted slightly. Then, their lips met.

It was electric. Percy felt alive. He felt like he could do anything. He deepened the kiss a bit, pushing forward just a little.

Audrey did the same, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, pulling him closer. He pushed his hands around to her back, and they pulled even closer.

They stayed like this, constantly trying to get closer, to get more, for eternity. Well, even eternity must end, and they finally paused for breath.

“I liked that,” whispered Percy.

“So did I,” Audrey whispered back.

“I really like you.”

“I really like you too.”

And there, in the Room of Requirement, Percy finally entrusted someone with a key to his lock.


End file.
